Pirates of the Diamond Dust Rebellion
by Glo15Bug
Summary: Entrusted with the 'King's Seal', the crew of ship 10, Ice Dragon, are attacked by Sojiro Kusaka and his band of pirates, which includes the runaway sister of Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, the lovely Karin Kurosaki. The captain of the Ice Dragon is the naval prodigy, Toshiro Hitsugaya, determined to get the stolen seal back, and he is going to use Miss Kurosaki to accomplish it.
1. The Ice Dragon

**This story, I love the most. It isn't a one-shot... But I was reading _Peter and the Starcatchers, _and had just finished(for the hundredth time) watching _Pirates of the Caribbean._ I hope you love this first chapter as much as I did. I kind of based it off of _Diamond Dust Rebellion,_ so some of the terms may seem familiar... only Karin is in the story.  
**

* * *

Standing on the deck of the newest ship in the Goeti 13's fleet, the_ Ice Dragon_, Toshiro stared out across the blue sea that stretched on beyond sight. His blue naval uniform moved gently in the breeze. His one long strand of white hair added a dramatic touch to the serious look on his face.

"The men are in their stations, Captain." His honey blonde first mate said saluting him with a polite bow. Toshiro nodded, turning away from her. He wasn't trying to be rude, however, it was the only way he knew how to not blush facing her. Her uniform consisted of the usual sky blue with white trim; however, it was next to impossible to find anything that even came close to covering her extremely large breasts completely. "They're all nervous, Captain." She said, not noticing him turning away.

"I understand why." He muttered scanning the horizon. They were on a transport mission. They entrusted Toshiro and his crew to transfer the 'King's Seal' to it's new location. As a result, Toshiro hadn't slept in two days. He'd been busy overseeing everything that moved to and from his ship. Another thing that had the young man on edge was the royal guard wasting his crew's water supply, 'guarding' the seal. With an irritated sigh, Toshiro turned and sauntered below deck to his cabin.

* * *

A crash and the loud shouts brought Toshiro violently out of his map work. Reaching the deck, he grunted angrily at the fight that erupted on his deck. His grip tightened on the blue hilted sword at his side. Taking in a deep breath he opened his eyes again, seeing Rangiku splitting it up. "You men are supposed to be working together! What did Captain Hitsugaya say before we left the docks? 'We are not animals! We are civilized sailors and guards of the KING! What is our goal?" She said to the still men, surrounding her.

"Your lieutenant asked a question, men." Toshiro hissed, not moving from where he stood above them. Matsumoto's head shot up to look at him. All faces turned to him. "Well? Are you going to stand there with your mouths hanging slack? Or are you going to answer Lieutenant Matsumoto's question?" The white haired captain demanded. Still nothing but blank stares and a cough now and again.

"Fine. I will answer her." He growled.

"Our goal is to transport the King's Seal to it's new location. Tolerating each other is the ONLY possible way to complete that mission. Anyone who does not agree with that fact… can jump." He threatened pointing at the wooden railing. Every set of eyes in front of him widened, seeing no sign of joking in his face. He jerked his head at Rangiku, motioning for her to follow. "Step lively." He commanded the crew and returned to his cabin with his first mate.

* * *

"Tell the Twins, I have a job for them." A dark haired man commanded his first mate.

"Aye, sir!" The petite raven-haired woman responded, quickly moving to comply wit his request.

"We're about to visit and old classmate of mine."

* * *

It had been two years since she had joined Sojiro Kusaka and his small band of pirates. Karin often felt bad about it. She hadn't said a word to her family before leaving that rainy night. Stopping outside of the cabin of Ying and Yang, Karin sighed, clearing her head. The two were a tag team that resented her for almost immediately taking their shared place as first mate and constantly tried to make her fall or screw up.

Stepping through the door, Karin dodged two razor sharp knives coming at her from either direction. "Good afternoon, Twins. Kusaka has spotted the ship he is after and we strike when the sun vanishes." Ying leaned forward, trying to intimidate Karin with her few better inches of height. Karin looked up at her with a bored expression and grabbed Yang's arm, which had thrust itself at her from behind. Not losing sight of Ying, she twisted Yang's arm, flipping her onto the bed in front of her and behind Ying. "Don't slip tonight. If you come after me like that, you'll risk getting your captain killed. Do either of you want Sojiro killed?" Karin turned and left the room, smirking slightly at the sound of the door slamming behind her.

* * *

Standing on the deck as the lithe ship slithered towards the objective ship, belonging to the Goeti 13, Karin breathed deeply enjoying the breeze on her ship. She felt arms wrap around her neck and she was pulled against a comforting shape. "Keep your identity hidden. You don't want to be put on their wanted list. Keep the white haired man distracted. Keep him from getting to the center of the fight." Karin nodded at Kusaka without looking back at him. Not liking her response, Sojiro spun her around and placed a kiss on Karin's pale cheek. She pulled away walking closer to the railing. Kusaka let her go, smiling savagely at the light blush she had painted across her cheeks. "Dim the lights." He softly commanded his crew of faceless criminals. "And prepare to fight."

* * *

After giving up on the paper work he was to exhausted to complete, Toshiro laid his head on his desk and pushed his chair out slightly to comfort his back. His eyes fluttered shut and he slid into the black dreamless comfort of sleep. His frantic Lieutenant in the middle of the night awakened Toshiro. "Captain, pirates! We need you on deck!" Toshiro was shouting orders before she had a chance to finish her sentence. She quickly carried out his orders running along behind him.

* * *

Bursting onto deck, Toshiro singled out where the most damage was being caused. Drawing his sword, he clashed with a hooded figure. "Who are you?" He hissed pushing closer. The figure ducked and swept Toshiro off his feet. Landing on the ground with a grunt Toshiro rolled to avoid being impaled.

"Captain! The seal!" Toshiro looked towards the two little Chinese girls taking out his crew like they were mere practice dummies. He spun on his heels, barely catching the sword of the hooded figure he had almost gotten impaled by moments ago.

Pulling back abruptly, Toshiro caught the pirate with a shoulder to his sternum. By the pitch of the grunt as the fragile person crashed to the ground, Toshiro figured it was a young boy. Hitting the ground, his head snapped back, the hood falling as well. Piercing blue eyes, so dark they were almost black connected with his and Toshiro gasped in shock. This was Karin Kurosaki, the missing sister of Ichigo Kurosaki, who was captain of the eighth crew. The white haired captain didn't have long to dwell on this fact. He let out a cry of pain, feeling an icy blade puncture his front. He looked down at the blade and gawk up at a masked figure. He was also cloaked. Toshiro pulled back with an angry growl and leapt at him. They fought violently. Every time Toshiro felt like he was a step ahead of his opponent, the masked man took two in a different direction.

"Show yourself!" The young captain shouted, reaching for his mask. He grasped air as the pirate pulled back and laughed, shaking his head and leaning forward. Toshiro had to take a step backwards and realign his grip on his sword.

"You haven't changed at all, _Toshiro." _The man whispered with a laugh. Hating that someone he didn't know called him by his first name, Hitsugaya ripped away from the masked pirate and spun, slicing the man's arm. Even in the confusion, there was something familiar about this man's voice. Toshiro couldn't place it. He contined to fight without dwelling on it, a relatively easy task.

"We have it!" The two Chinese girls yelled in unison before leaping to the ropes and flipping to the dark ship astride the _Ice Dragon_. Toshiro's opponent pulled back and tripped him. He leaped to his feet and turned to see the masked figure knock Karin over the side and drop something that was sparking on deck.

Rangiku turned to the sound of a girl's scream. She spun and noted something round dropped on deck. The honey blonde caught sight of her captain, he was leaning over the edge of the ship. Toshiro backed up and Rangiku shook her head in shock realizing what he was preparing to do. Running towards him, she froze in horror when he dived head first into the freezing water, he looked like he was after something. Rangiku ran after him reaching out over the guardrail in shock. "CAPTAIN!" She screamed. Toshiro's lieutenant ducked as fire exploded behind her. She stood as soon as the fire died down and looked into the black water. Toshiro had vanished into the blackness of the night.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I kinda hated myself somewhat for the scene with Sojiro and Karin where he kissed her cheek... I was going to originally write with him kissing her lips... But then I got mad at my brain because Karin's lips (to me) belong to Toshiro. Tell me what you thought and if I should continue with the story. Heck, even give me suggestions! I'd LOVE that! Thanks!** 3


	2. Topless

**Okay... Reading _The Hobbit_... Listening to Trapt... This is what I came up with... . I just wanna finish that book! T.T But I didn't want to loose this so I wrote it. The song that I was listening to was _Whose Going Home With You Tonight..._ As I said by Trapt... I'm not really sure if it has anything to do with what I wrote... But that's what I was listening to. **

* * *

Karin didn't see who had shoved her overboard. After she hit the water, Karin struggled to keep her head above water. The waves that had been so calm when Sojiro started the attack were beginning to get rougher. She heard a loud splash from behind her and then a high-pitched "CAPTAIN!" come from above her. Lightening cracked overhead. She gulped air as she was shoved under by a huge wave. Instead of air, however, water filled her lungs and Karin opened her mouth in attempt to get rid of the burn, only to find herself sinking and everything starting to fade as her lungs screamed for air. Just before she blacked out completely, she felt a tight grip wrap around her waist and hoist her upwards.

* * *

"No. No. NO!" Toshiro thought in frustration. It was the second time he'd lost visual contact with Kurosaki's little sister. He held his breath as a large wave crashed over him, pushing him under. Lightening struck again, forcing his eyes open; Toshiro used the light to spot Ichigo's sister. She was sinking and being pushed towards the _Ice Dragon. _Ignoring the sting, he kept his eyes on her as he fought the current to get to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kicked off his ship at the last moment, sending them upwards. Gulping in air, Toshiro forced Kurosaki's head above water and ripped her drenched cloak away from them, leaving it to sink to the depths.

* * *

Rain poured down over Rangiku's face. "Where's captain?" She turned numbly to the deck hand nervously looking at her.

"He fell." She lied, hiding the pain behind a scowl. "Prepare the ship to go to port. I am the captain for now." The middle-aged man's eyes widened.

"Yes, ma'am." He said bowing. He turned to the crew and shouted out her orders. The fire was all but out and what ship that wasn't burnt decent enough to get the crew to the nearest port.

* * *

Sojiro smiled staring at the strange gold box in his hands. Ying and Yang giggled deviously on either side of him. "We were shocked you threw your little pet over board, captain. For a while there, we were worried you actually liked her." At this, the black haired man laughed outright.

"That is amusing. She just outlasted her purpose." The girl giggled again following Kusaka below deck.

* * *

Dragging her onto the sandy shore, Toshiro fell to his knees for a moment, enjoying the feeling of something solid beneath his feet. He shoved the desire to get up and excitedly dance aside, turning instead to the chore of reviving Miss Kurosaki. Turning her gently over, Toshiro noted the tightness of the ridiculous black corset she was wearing. Pulling the dagger he had in his belt, he sliced the white ribbon keeping it together and set the dagger in the sand beside her. He then pulled the stiff fabric apart.

* * *

Karin's eyes shot open and she rolled over spitting water onto the sand below her. She felt a breeze blow across her bare back. Feeling something brush against her thigh, she whipped around, using the dagger that had been under her hand to slice at whatever it was that was touching her. Continuing to roll, Karin grabbed her corset to cover herself as she leapt to her feet, keeping one hand on the fabric covering her, and the other holding the dagger between whatever it was that had been touching her.

* * *

Toshiro jerked back, his dagger coming inches from his face, cutting that one long strand of snow white hair and watched it float to the ground behind him before turning back to Miss Kurosaki. She was staring at him with a look that said 'hatred' to the highest degree. Getting to his feet, Toshiro ignored Karin's threats to 'stay back'. When she lurched at him, he sidestepped her, grabbing her wrist and the hand that was holding the fabric in place. The dagger fell into the water that had risen with the tide and Toshiro flattened Karin against him.

"So much for thanks in saving you. I could have let you drown. After all, your crew did dump you, what more do you have to live for?" He whispered in her ear. Karin struggled even more.

"Let go, pervert! What is the matter with you? My crew wouldn't leave me! Sojiro wouldn't leave me!" She squirmed so much that Toshiro and her both fell into the water that was ankle deep.

"What name did you just say?" Toshiro asked dumbstruck. Karin didn't answer, she wriggled in vain to get free.

"Let. Me. Go." She venomously hissed. Toshiro wasn't there anymore.

* * *

'_That's the new kid." "Man, emphasis on 'kid'." "I know. He's the prodigy kid brother of Hinnamori Momo. But he's a total introvert. Not that I blame him." "Look at his white hair!" "He..." I stared out at the softly falling snow, trying to drown out the ridiculously basic comments of the students around me. _

"_Hey, you're Hitsugaya Toshiro, right?" I looked up at the friendly face of an older student. By his collar, he was a second year student. He smiled at me. _

"_Well, are you?" He asked again. I nodded, narrowing my eyes and prepared to spring, should he turn hostile. "Nice to meet you! My name is Sojiro Kusaka! Nice to meet you!" He grinned in an annoyingly upbeat tone._

* * *

"OWWW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Karin who was struggling again ripped Toshiro out of his flashback. He loosened his grip and let go of her. She pulled away and stared at him, angrily. To his surprise, Karin didn't run. Standing, Toshiro shrugged out of his blue coat. He held it out and waited. "I'm not putting that on!" She spat. Rolling his eyes, Toshiro dropped his arms.

"I'm perfectly fine with you walking around topless. By all means, Kurosaki! Just drop the corset while you're at it! That'll look real nice walking into port." He shouted. Glancing at the setting sun. He decided they had stayed on the beach long enough. He turned and started walking towards the tree line in front of him. He smirked feeling the blue jacket still in his hand disappear and the sound of grumbling and wet fabric moving.

* * *

"Gather the wounded and get them ready to be taken to the medics." Rangiku spoke indifferently; carrying on and trying to think like her captain would of. He couldn't be dead. She stayed out of his cabin for the most part. The maps were the only reason she ever entered his quarters, and even then, she didn't stay for very long.

Captain Soi Fon, of ship two, _the Justice,_ met her at the end of the dock_. _"Lieutenant Matsumoto," The definition of 'professional' or 'lifeless' in Rangiku's opinion, began. "Where is Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Our ship was attacked. Captain jumped overboard aft-"

"He WHAT?" Soi Fon's usually severe black eyes sparked in anger. Before Matsumoto could finish with 'after a girl that was thrown over board.' She let out a hiss of protest when two of Soi Fon's goons grabbed her like she was a criminal.

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, you and the crew of the _Ice Dragon_ are under confinement to the land barracks until Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya is found and questioned. Surrender your weapons." Rangiku stared at the woman standing in front of her in shock. After a moment, she unstrapped her sword from her waist and dropped on the ground at Soi Fon's feet. Murmurs of shock and confusion spread across the ship. The wounded were taken to Ship 4, the _Salvation's_, barracks to be treated. The few dead were left on board until one of the other squadrons could take care of them. Rangiku glared savagely at Soi Fon as she was led down the dock. She pulled her arms free and walked with her head held high, hoping her crew would follow in her example.

* * *

Sitting in front of the fire, Karin stared up at the stars. She always had loved staring up at the beautiful lights in the sky. She furrowed her brow, her view being obstructed by the white haired man. His teal eyes stared into hers.

"You're going to help me." He said with a matter-of-fact tone that instantly irritated Karin. She couldn't keep that fire burning however. Her usually fiery temper cooled off like she was put on ice.

"With what?" She demanded. Before she could react, Toshiro was collapsed in her lap. With a start, Karin felt something hot and sticky seeping through her now dry clothes. "H-hey!" She stammered. She rolled him over, seeing his white uniform shirt blood soaked and a trickle down the side. Acting quickly, Karin pulled the stained fabric away from his skin and off over his head. She ripped the sleeves from the sides and began tearing the rest of the shirt to strips. Reaching under his back, she pulled one of the clean strips over the wound and tied them off, continuing like this until she ran out of strips. Seeing the blood already seeping through that, she pulled off the blue jacket and used the extremely heavy blue hilted sword to cut the entire bottom off the jacket and used the pins off the chest of it to fasten the thick fabric together. Shoving her arms through the remaining fabric, she proceeded to hold pressure on the wound; thankful they were protected from the elements in the sandy hollow Toshiro had found. She didn't let go of the white haired man's wound. She still didn't know his name. She didn't know is name, and she was practically laying on him. With that thought, Karin fell asleep with her hands on his stomach and a smile on her lips.

* * *

**I think I'm going to fall over in a snoring, drooling heap... Hope you all enjoy this. Leave me your thoughts! I'd love to hear what you think!**


	3. You IDIOT!

**Well, I had a hard time focusing on the story line here... But I think it turned out okay... The fights had to be modified... for obvious reasons but yep. I'll be putting flash backs of some of the fights into the next chapter, just to let you know. Also I was really glad to see reviews... even if there were only a few! Thank you! ^.^ I used a lot of different songs for this chapter... but the one I replayed was _Everybody's Fool _by Evanesence. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Karin's eyes shot open. It was still dark, but the rain had stopped. The fire had died, leaving nothing but red coals in front of them. Behind the coals were a pair of eyes that look just as stunned to see her. They glanced down at Toshiro and stepped forward. S-stay back!" Karin mumbled trying to make her voice sound different. She heard an annoyed huff and he kept coming forward.

"Shut it. He's injured, and judging from the both of you, you could use a meal." Karin leaned forward letting her hair fall in her face, recognizing the voice as her sister's fiancé, Jinta. He bent down running a hand through his slick red hair. He gently picked up Toshiro and jerked his head motioning Karin to follow. She sighed and pulled the hood of the tattered jacket over her head, to hide her face.

* * *

Toshiro felt something soft brush over his arm. Snapping his eyes open, a beautiful young woman was leaned over him, the fabric of her long dress draped over his arm. She nodded with satisfaction. Catching his stare, the strawberry blonde smiling at him. She looked somewhat familiar. "Oh good! You're awake!" She said. "She's been antsy all morning!" Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" This made the woman laugh even more.

"Sister!" She called, leaning out the door of the room. She stepped back and Toshiro's eyes widened as Karin entered. She was no longer dirty and messy haired. Hair was curled around her shining face and hung down her back, curling at the bottom. She was wearing a long white shirt that stopped at the middle of her thigh and black pants with the black boots she'd worn at least as long as he'd known her. She crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"What am I helping you with?" She demanded, then, getting inches from Toshiro's face. He froze as the scent of cinnamon filled his nose. Her hair jerked forward and tickled his cheeks at the force she used.

"We're getting back the seal." He whispered, leaning forward slightly. Karin jerked back, leaving Toshiro staring at her middle before he realized what just happened.

"I can't do that!" She exclaimed through her arms out. "Why would you think I would betray them?!" Toshiro grunted in exasperation. Struggling to his feet, he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Listen to me, Karin! Kusaka was the one to throw you over board! He's not your ally! He used you!" Karin's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know your name." She whispered. Toshiro dropped his arms and just stared at her. The young woman next to them looked stunned at their exchange.

"I kept you from drowning, from freezing to death, and from being naked. If that's not a reason then I guess there isn't one. My name is Toshiro Hisugaya." His voice sounded crest fallen. "I need to rest." He laid back on the bed and turned his back to them, not giving either one room to say more.

* * *

"Listen, Karin. You're an IDIOT!" Karin blinked at her sister after they had left Toshiro's room. "He dove into the ocean for you! To keep you from dying, IGNORING the RISK to HIMSELF! And you STILL can't trust him?" Yuzu often made sense like this. Karin hated to admit it, but Yuzu was a genius when it came to reading people. A talent she herself never had.

"Fine, Yuzu. But what do you want me to do?" Yuzu threw her hands in the air. "For now, you'll go sit! Stop pushing people away! I saw the way he looked at you. They way his eyes flutter half shut when you got close to him. I could see it even before he could, you moron! He likes you. You like him! I saw it when you were acting all antsy earlier today. I just do't know why you both have to act so stupid! And I haven't even know Toshiro that long!" Karin sighed waiting for Yuzu to quit yelling. "I'm done. You can go. I hope you decide to do the SMART thing."

* * *

Rangiku leaned against the wall while her crew's barracks were secured for house arrest. Two of her captain's friend's from different crew stood with her. "Why does everyone important to me vanish?" She spit indifferently. The red haired man, Renji was the first to reply.

"He's not Ichimaru!" Rangiku glared up at him while he stuttered in an attempt to back petal his last choice of words. His black haired stepsister, Rukia, backhanded him in the gut.

"Renji, shut up. You're only making it worse." Rangiku laughed without amusement.

"Just do me a favor, find my captain. Bring him back an innocent." She pleaded.

"Lieutenant Renji, Lieutenant Rukia, we're locking up the barracks now." They both turned and nodded at Rangiku.

"Don't worry, we'll do it." Rukia smiled in agreement with Renji. They turned and left the honey-blonde smiling after them.

* * *

Kusaka crept along the silent docks, the twins floating on behind him. Putting his mask on and pulling up his hood, Sojiro dispatched Ying and Yang. He drew his sword.

* * *

Shunsui walked towards his quiet home, thinking eagerly of what his little Nanao, who was also his lieutenant and first mate, was cooking for dinner. He quickened his pace, a bright smile spreading across his face. He stopped feeling someone following him. Not wanting to put Nanao in danger, Shunsui took a turn that would lead him away from his home. Unfortunately, that's exactly what his pursuer wanted. In front of him, a young woman dressed in blue stood. Shunsui smiled. His smile faded, seeing her grasp the blue feathered hairpiece and pull it from her navy hair. She pointed the dagger that had been in her hair at him and let out a twinkling laugh. Shunsui knew he had walking into a trap upon hearing the same sound from behind him

"You've made a mistake, Shunsui Kyoraku." He raised an eyebrow.

"And just what do you mean, miss?" He asked in his usual good-natured fashion. The girl didn't answer. Shunsui barely drew his sword in time. Her toothpick thin blade clashed with his sword. He stared into her red eyes and then came to face with her twin, blue eyes, and red hair coming at him with another dagger almost exactly the same, except for the red tassel hanging from the end of it. They both pulled abruptly back and from between them came a masked figure, obviously male. Shunsui smiled again, he had no qualms with fighting a man.

"Show yourself!" He shouted getting inches from the mask, clashing swords.

He laughed. "Captain Kyoraku, tonight you'll die by Toshiro Hitsugaya's blade." He pulled off the mask. Shunsui only had time to widen his eyes and breathe in before everything went black.

* * *

Karin was sitting on the floor staring at the wall in front of her when her brother appeared out of nowhere. Karin gasped feeling suddenly smothered by Ichigo.

"Dammit! We've been so worried, Karin!" He exclaimed a tear escaping his eye. Karin was actually shocked. Her brother? A captain of the Goeti 13 Fleet, crying? What is going on? Did everyone change? Giving up on trying to answer her thoughts, Karin returned her brother's out of character show of affection.

"Who was that saved you?" He asked pulling back, not letting her escape his fingertips. Karin thought about it for a minute.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. He is captain of one of the ships that..." She cut herself short. "...That are part of the Goeti 13." Yuzu piped up, turning away from the stove, where she spent most of her time.

"He's asleep upstairs, Ichi. I'm sure you know him. And he brought Karin back to us, so you owe him." She said knowingly. However, Ichigo hadn't been filled on on the details and therefore agreed without knowing it could cost him his captainship and ship itself. Starting up the stairs, Karin ran ahead of him.

* * *

Stepping into the room, Karin felt something grip her from behind. "Karin!" She heard Toshiro exclaim. His voice sounded labored and pain filled, but in front of her. Everything went dark.

* * *

Toshiro clashed swords with the two lieutenants again. Hisagi leapt away to grab Karin. He used the back of his sword to knock her unconscious and then leapt out the window. Kira followed leaving the bloody mess. He griped his side, but followed them, ignoring the blood that was sliding down his face and middle.

* * *

Ichigo heard someone yell Karin's name. When he reached the room, everything was in a giant mess; blood stained almost every surface and splinters were just as plentiful. His eyes filled with shock seeing Toshiro Hitsugaya leap out the window onto the adjoining rooftop and start running. Ichigo ran to the window in shock. Toshiro and Karin were gone.

* * *

**I had an interesting time writing this. At the end of the story, I'll put in some of the stuff I deleted in the earlier chapters. Does anyone like the sound of that? Tell me what you think! :D**


	4. A Familiar Blade

**Okay, I had one heck of a time focusing to finish this and forgive me if it seems random. I'm trying to make it all make sense, and it does to me... If it doesn't to you, please! Tell me. Hope you like it... I think I'll put in a little bit of fluff in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see two swords at my neck. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, you are arrest for desertion." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked up at the two lieutenants who had their swords crossed over my throat. With one movement, I knocked them both flat on their backs, and was standing with my sword drawn on the bed. The blonde one-stepped into the candlelight. "Captain, please…" He begged. I looked up him. "Don't test me, Kira." I growled. Hisagi stepped forward, thrusting his blade at me. I blocked it and pushed on the blade, making sparks disappear into the air. "You're a dead man." Giving Kira a sudden shoulder to the gut, I faced Hisagi and leapt at him. We clashed swords violently for two or three minutes before Hisagi finally got threw. I felt his blade sinking through my flesh. I gasped in shock. I kicked him hard in the chest. As he flew backwards, Kira knocked me into the dresser, the sword breaking easily through the wooden drawers. I grasped the blade and wrenched it free of the dresser. I turned and haphazardly pulled it from my center. I looked up at the two lieutenants, breathing heavily. _

"_Maybe if we give him provocation to come." I let out a cry of shock seeing them knock Karin in the back of the head with something. I ripped myself off the floor and flipped the blade still in my bleeding hand around, whipping it at Hisagi and catching Kira's side. He cried out in pain, but they both ran to make an escape, Karin in their grasp._

* * *

Toshiro flew over the rooftops, running solely on adrenaline. He almost stopped when he heard someone utter his name. He shook his head ignoring it. He followed Hisagi and Kira.

He growled hearing Karin scream. He quickened his pace and caught sight of them, Kira was starting to slow due to blood loss, and Karin was fully alive now. She kicked Hisagi in the face and ripped out of Kira's arms, whipping around to give him an effective roundhouse kick to the side of the head. Toshiro gave one more burst of energy leaping in between Karin and her attackers. Two little girls stood on the rooftops one either side of them, blocking them from getting any further. They looked emotionless and cold. "Hand over Hitsugaya. You can keep the Kurosaki woman. We have no use for her." The one in blue breathed with a bored expression.

Grabbing Karin around the waist, Toshiro swung her around until she was on his back. She held on willingly and for once didn't argue. Kira looked up at him with wide eyes as he swung his blade once. Hisagi leapt in front of it. Knocking the sword from his hands, Toshiro left him with a clean slice across his chest. Even with Karin on his back, he felt light on his toes and ready for anything. Kira leapt forward only to have Toshrio's sword collide with his. He leaned forward. "Please." He begged. Kira didn't let up. Finally, Toshiro threw his sword into the air and brought it down diagonally across Kira's middle. He collapsed on the ground and Toshiro leapt to one of the rooftops next to him, starting off at a dead sprint. He had no idea where he was going, but anywhere was better than where he already was.

* * *

Kusaka watched the whole exchange and smiled. "Our revenge will be one for the books." He gripped the gold box in his gasp tighter and started off after Toshiro.

* * *

_In the days that passed, both Toshiro and I showed proficiency in our studies. But one night, both of our world's came crashing down on us. We were walking back to our dormitory when we heard something from in front of us. It was dark, so we really couldn't see what was going on. I drew my sword, hearing a woman's screams and pleas. I cut one of her attackers, I heard Toshiro yell for me to wait, but it never registered. I continued to fight them, carefully avoiding her. I recognized her as one of the noble's wives. "He's crazy! Cut the bitch and let's get out of here!" The leader of the group exclaimed. They grabbed her. She let out the most blood-curdling screech I'd ever heard, but I gasped when it abruptly cut off with just the sound of gurgling, then nothing. She fell at my feet. A pool of blood formed around my feet. Toshiro had her on her back, checking for a heartbeat and pulse. I knew it was too late, the frozen look of terror and silent scream forever on her lips haunted me. Toshiro looked up at me. "She is Hisana Kuchki." Horror was evident in the turquoise eyes. The crew of the _Justice _had us both off the ground and under arrest. _

"_I do not care what his position is! He murdered Kuchki's wife in cold blood!" One judge shouted. _

"_NO!" I heard Toshiro shout. "He was trying to protect her! They killed her!"_

_Some good that did. I stared numbly at Byakuya Kuchki, standing emotionless, with Rukia standing on his other side fighting tears with everything she had, Renji had a hand on her shoulder._

"_A crime like this should be punished with death." My eyes widened in terror, looking at the ancient captain commander of the king's entire fleet. I stared at the rows of captains, minus Captain Kuchki, who was still standing emotionless next to the commander. _

"_Wait! Sojiro didn't do it!" Toshiro screamed at deaf ears. "Listen!" I watched him look frantically around the room. At this point, I wasn't entirely sure I hadn't. "I killed her!" All eyes turned on him. I stood up, widening my eyes. He lied. I shook my head. _

"_Toshiro…" He turned to look at me. His turquoise eyes were wider then mine. I sucked in a deep breath. "Don't." He shook his head again. I didn't let him accuse himself again. Drawing my sword, I leapt forward bring it across his chest, ripping the white and blue fabric and watching blood seep through the fabric below the cut. I threw up black dust into the room and vanished, leaving Toshiro bleeding on the ground behind me._

* * *

Rangiku looked to the doorway of her room. Nanao Ise-Kyoraku stood there.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," Her usually strong and confident voice shook. "I have found information that is helpful to your search." Her face was red and blotchy. She pushed up her glassed kneeling in front of me. She sniffed. Rangiku held up a hand, motioning her to stop.

"What's wrong, Nanao?" I asked leaning forward. Her eyes flared like she was angry. Matsumoto made her look at her. "Nanao?" The black haired woman looked up tears flying from her eyes, splattering on the table between them.

* * *

_I smiled looking at the beautiful feast on the table. It was simple for Shunsui's tastes, but tonight was my turn to fix something I liked. I stirred the mashed potatoes and covered the meatloaf, then lighted two candles and sat down. I glanced at the watch he had bought me on one of our missions. I furrowed my brow. Dinner was late. My husband was later. That made no sense. By this time, he was complaining, 'good-naturedly', about the wait. I stood and walked to the doorway. I didn't even see the lantern I made him use when he walked in the dark. "Something's wrong…" I muttered, grabbing my sword and the lantern hanging on the wall right outside the door._

_I heard footsteps scuttling on the rooftops above me. I looked up, nothing was there, so I shook my head and turned the corner into the ally closest to our home. I let out a scream dropping the iron lantern. I ran up to the bloody body. I turned him over as gently as I could. He held his breath and looked up at me. "Ah, my sweet Nanao is safe." He choked out. Tears fell from my eyes. He frowned and wiped them from my face with a shaky and bloody hand, then slipped into unconsciousness. I had to get him to the medic barracks, but he was too heavy for me to carry. Hearing footsteps, I looked behind me and spotted someone running towards us. It was one of the other captains. He happened to be one of Shunsui's close friends. _

"_Nanao! What happened?" He asked in shock kneeling beside us. I somehow managed to answer._

"_I don't know! He was late for dinner, so I came looking for him. He said something about me being safe, but then he blacked out!" Juushiro carefully picked him up and motioned for me to follow._

* * *

Karin looked behind her. Only Ying was chasing them. Wrapping her legs around Toshiro, she readjusted herself. "Wait!" Toshiro skidded to a halt. Karin pointed. "Go that way!" Huffing in confusion, Hitsugaya did what she asked. Looking back again, both the twins were on their heels. _Where's Sojiro?_ Her mouth parted slightly.

* * *

Toshiro let out a pain filled grunt as he and Karin were knocked off the roof and onto the ground. They both rolled some distance before stopping. Toshiro looked up in time to see feet coming towards him. Another set of feet landed in front of him and everything became blurry.

* * *

Ichigo found them just as a black shaped knocked them off the roof, he drew his sword and landed between them and whatever was attacking them. He looked back at Karin, wondering if she recognized him behind the painted mask one of the shopkeeper's wives had given him. "Get out of here." He looked up and there the shopkeeper's wife and two others stood. He recognized them immediately. Yoruichi, Rukia, Renji. They grabbed Toshiro and Karin and only Yoruichi stayed behind. They both prepared to fight the enemy, calmly approaching with a familiar blade in his hands.

* * *

_I came upon Karin and Hitsugaya alseep next to a fire. The white haired captain's sword laying on the ground next to him. They were both asleep, I smirked wielding the beautiful sword and tipped my hat to Toshiro. "Thanks from Sojiro." I replaced my hat and left them lying there with my sword, a similar shape to his. I knew he wouldn't notice unless he actually looked at it. I returned to my ship, the _Avenger._ We set sail for the docks, it was time to turn the Seireitei against _Captain _Toshiro Hitsugaya._

* * *

**I didn't mean to end it in a flashback, but I realized since Kusaka said about killing Shunsui with Hitsugaya's blade, I had to fit it in somewhere. Especially since Zanpakto don't have the same abilities in this story. (Which is frustrating to me!) Again, Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. The Fairytale of Lies

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. They're what motivated me to continue writing. _Faster_ by _Within Temptation _is what inspired it. Definitely worth listening to. I think this chapter turned out alright. What do you think? Enjoy! **

* * *

Karin jumped out of her bed the next morning and instantly regretted it, swaying violently. A pretty tall woman stepped into the room. "Ah, Miss Kurosaki. You're awake. Captain Unohana will be in soon. I am Lieutenant Isane." Unlike the rest of the people in the Goeti 13, this woman was wearing a nurse's uniform. It was the same blue and white, however, the colors were reversed, and it was a skirt and a short sleeved top that had a V-neck. She actually looked at Karin for the first time she entered the room and lurched forward. "W-what are you doing?! You'll break your neck!" She grabbed Karin and forced her back onto the bed.

"I need to see someone." Karin argued. The woman stood erect, her lavender hair moved dramatically.

"Well, you'll have to take that up with Captain." As if on cue, a stunning woman with a soft expression, dark hair that was braided down the front, and beautiful coal black eyes, entered the room.

"Miss Kurosaki, how is your head feeling, this morning?" Now, thinking bout it, it throbbed in the back. She looked up at Unohana.

"It hurts... Like hell..."The woman only smiled while checking the two lumps.

"What happened?" Karin asked the older woman. Unohana smiled softly and folded her hands in front of the thick braid.

"We were hoping you'd be able to tell me. Abarai Renji and his sister, Kuchki Rukia brought you to us late last night." Karin nodded looking at the door behind them.

"Did they bring anyone else?" She asked hopefully. The two women shook their heads.

"No, Miss Kurosaki? Should there be another person?" Karin thought for a moment then spoke.

"No…" She looked up at the two skeptical faces.

"Do you know something we don't know, Karin?" Karin laughed outright, honing the three years of acting skills she'd acquired upon the _Avenger_.

"What do you mean? Aren't you guys supposed to know that kind of stuff?" She said laying back on the stiff mattress, pretending to be tired.

* * *

"I'm sleeping" Karin groaned when she heard the door open. She heard two familiar giggled and rolled over to see Ying and Yang standing there.

"Nap time's over, Bait." Ying growled. Karin's eyes widened as they cam closer.

* * *

Toshiro groaned opening his eyes. He let out a disgusted scream seeing a man inches from his face. Using his head, Toshiro head-butted the man. Both recoiled away from each other, Toshiro holding his forehead and the creep holding his now bloody nose. Another creepy guy with a fan entered. He pulled the fan away from his face to reveal a creepy smile to match the rest of him.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" He grinned. "Kitty Cat, Shiro is awake!" He called out the hall. Toshiro blinked as a black cat entered the room.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Why are you talking to Shihoin like he can talk back?" Toshiro looked up to see an amused woman staring down at him. She looked over at the man who Toshiro first encountered upon awaking. "Ah, so you've met Tessai." Toshiro blinked.

"My name is Yoruichi Urahara. This is my husband Kisuke Urahara. Just so there's no confusion, call me Yoruichi."

* * *

"So Captain was a classmate of this guy?" Rangiku asked, interested in her captain's past. Nanao nodded.

"As it turns out, they were actually close friends." She took a sip of her tea, still sniffing from her crying escapade earlier. "He went missing after the Kuchki murder trial. They sent Toshiro after him and he came back supposedly successful. I personally thought it was a little harsh to expect of the boy, but orders are orders." She monotoned. Rangiku raised an eye brow and looked out the window.

"That's probably why he won't let anyone close to him anymore." The honey-blonde sighed.

* * *

"_Why are you doing this?!" I closed my eyes as his stunned words hit home. Opening them again, I leapt at Kusaka and shouted. He barely managed to fend me off this time and he was tiring fast. I, on the other hand, felt more energy pulsing through my veins with every passing stroke. Swinging my leg up and catching the blade of his sword with my boot, I smashed it into the ground and returning the gash to the chest he had dealt me earlier, brought him to his knees. He was gasping heavily. He stared up at me._

"_We'll always be friends, right?" My eyes widened. I took a few steps back and dropped my weapon. I collapsed on the ground still staring at him. He laughed in between gulps of air. Kusaka shakily rose to his feet and raised the broken sword. He let out a shout and started running towards me. I knew I needed to run, but I was frozen to the spot. 13 blue jackets separated him from me. The captains drew their weapons and started towards him. _

"_N-no! Wait! Don't do it! Stop!" I stood up and tried to get to Sojiro. Two men grabbed Toshiro around the waist and held him still, despite his struggling. _

"_Is this what you brought me here for, Toshiro? For them to kill me? You were just the bait!" Kusaka shouted at me._

"_Stop!" I yelled again. Again, they ignored me. I reached out a hand as Kusaka received 13 cuts. Blood splattered the ground. I had no words left. I screamed with everything in me. They finally let me go. I grabbed the jacket of the nearest captain. Mournful brown eyes met mine. He patted my head._

"_They shouldn't have sent someone so young out here to witness this." I stared up at the friendly face of the captain I recognized as Shunsui Kyoraku. He jerked his head. "C'mon, let's go. There's nothing more you can do." As I followed him, I looked over my shoulder at my old friend, face down in a pool of blood._

* * *

"So he thinks he can use the power of the seal to take revenge on the Seireitei?" Toshiro blinked. Yoruichi nodded. "Where exactly do you get your information?" He pressed his eyebrows together, back to his old habits. The purple haired woman grinned getting inches from his face. Her grin dropped as she ripped Urahara's fan from his hand and caught the side of Toshiro's head.

"That's for doubting me." She hit him again. "That's for the tone." She drew the fan back a third time. Toshiro was ready for the fan again, however, he got Yoruichi's foot to the face instead. He grabbed his cheek and stared up at her from his new place on the floor. "That one was just to get your attention back." She smirked evilly. Toshiro continued to glare at her.

"You've got to get two things back before you can stop him, you know."

"What?" Yoruchi tossed Toshiro his sword. He instinctively caught it and drew it. He blinked. "This isn't mine." The woman shook her head.

"Maybe you aren't the prodigy everyone says you are. I knew it wasn't yours when I saw you fighting with it on the rooftops with the Kurosaki girl on your back." Toshiro struggled again to his feet.

"Where is she?" He demanded. Yoruichi laughed.

"She was in the Fourth Fleet's clinic. However, one of their member's informed me not to long before you awoke, that two little girls were in her room. One dressed in red, the other, blue." Toshiro felt his blood turn to ice.

* * *

"Which way did they go?" He growled gripping the sword tighter.

"They were leaving port." She blocked his exit. "You're going nowhere like this."

"He's going nowhere **alone**." The purple haired woman turned to face Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" She growled clenching her tiny fists. The red head laughed, pushing her aside and stepping towards Toshiro.

"I mean I'm taking Shorty with me to save my baby sister." Toshiro looked up at the man who towered over him and fought the urge to level him for the height joke.

"Your sister is by no means a baby, Kurosaki." Ichigo's eyes sparked. He caught hold of Toshiro's white shirt and pulled him six inches off the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh? What'd you do to my little sister, you perverted midget!" Toshiro gritted his teeth, ignoring 'perverted midget' with everything he had.

"I mean she's not a baby, hotshot! Put me down so we can go get her back. Call her baby to her face, I dare you! See how fast your sister knocks you on your ass!" He shouted back. Ichigo put down Toshiro and scoffed in amusement. He let out a startled yelp as he got his own version of 'Yoruichi's attitude adjustment.'

"Dammit, woman! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo shouted at her wiping blood from the side of his face.

"I'd say, pushing her aside." Tessai whispered to him. Ichigo glared at the giant man who was fighting tears of laughter. Yoruichi crossed her arms and stared down at the red headed captain for a moment before turning in irritation to the door.

"We're leaving then. Hitsugaya be careful of your injuries. I'm not carrying you back this time."

* * *

Karin stared up in hatred at the man who once claimed he loved her. She yanked at the ropes tying her to the deck again and shouted muffled profanities through the gag cloth. The twins giggled on each side of their captain.

"Now, we wait. It won't be long. Hitsugaya will come for his little 'nurse' and the Seireitei will follow. We'll do away with him and then move onto the rest of the useless brigade of sailors. Everything is coming together. It's all thanks to you, Karin." Kusaka laughed as rain started to pour. Karin watched the three go below deck of the empty ship. She growled shaking her head to through the fast falling rain drops off her face.

She looked to the railing of the ship and spotted one of the old crewmembers. They winked at her and slunk onboard, into the shadows. Karin grinned feeling her ties loosen. "Coming together, indeed." She quietly chuckled.

* * *

**I kind of amused myself with Yoruichi. I never imagined her as a woman to take any crap. Which is why she gave the two toughest captains an 'Attitude Adjustment.' Let me know what you thought. I'm almost done with this story! I'm really excited! :) **


	6. If you Suffocate Me

**It's been awhile! So this one is a little long and might seem an odd place where it stops, but I had to end it somewhere. I listened to Default, which is one of my favorite alternative bands, along with Flyleaf and Hollywood Undead... I enjoyed the fight scenes, but tell me where they could use improvement. I know they could. Also, anyone play INfamous2? Nix reminds me of Tia Hallibel somewhat in features, so she's a little bit out of character... Okay. . . ALOT out of character... Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Rangiku opened her eyes as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Care to join me on our most likely final journey, Matsumoto?" She stopped and met eyes with her captain. Rangiku laughed and threw her arms around him. She was overjoyed when he squirmed in irritation like he used to. "If you suffocate me, then you'll have to stay locked in here forever." She heard his muffled growl from between her breasts. Matsumoto let go immediately.

"What about the rest of the squad?" The door slid open and Ichigo's head popped in.

"The rest of the quad is ready to mobilize." The red head grinned. His fiancé, Rukia, leaned in underneath him.

"Renji just got back, he has all the weaponry." She chimed quietly. Rangiku smiled, grabbing her blue jacket and following them out the door.

* * *

Once her plan was set up, Karin sat back down and her crew adjusted the ropes and gag cloth so they could easily be removed, but tight enough to not draw suspicion. She winked at Ganju who nodded sliding behind a case of barrels with his pig, Bonnie. How he got the pig on the boat will never cease to make Karin wonder. Footsteps from below deck rousing Karin from her curiosity. She turned to acting mode and looked up at the door with a terrified look as Kusaka and the Twins appeared through it. He glared down at her with a satisfied look.

"Finally, an emotion that says something." He laughed. Karin held her growing fury at bay. _Dammit. Toshiro was right. Why the hell am I always such a dumbass? _She bit down on the gag cloth.

* * *

The first signs of daylight caught his attention. Two ships in the distance made him smirk. He turned to Karin. "Lookie who came to your rescue." He grabbed her by the hair and ripped her up. Kusaka blinked in shock, feeling her legs around his arm. In the next instant, Sojiro hit the ground hard. He looked up at Karin and rolled; avoiding the metal spikes on the end of the ropes she whipped at him. He jumped to his feet and Karin was engaged in a fight with the Twins now.

* * *

Ying leapt for Karin's throat, while Yang lurched for her spine. They both were stunned, feeling the rope in Karin's hand slice through their porcelain skin like butter. Dropping, they both leapt back and wiped the blood that was running down their faces. Ying pulled herself back into a fighting position again and Yang followed suit. They became more and more desperate to get at Karin.

Karin fought them with everything she had. Dodging a blow from Ying, she whipped around and grabbed Yang's blade, ignoring the blood that drenched her hands with blood. With another blow, Karin slammed into the ground. The wind was forced from her lungs.

Karin looked around as the two demon twins closed in on her. The new crew of pale-faced machines Sojiro hired fought with the crew he'd worked with since Karin joined his crew. Ying and Yang weren't the only tag team. A black haired man with piercing green eyes and a small flame haired woman took one shot after another, fighting with Ganju and his sister, Kukaku. The Shiba siblings were laughing at the enjoyment of the fight. On the other side, a bored looking man fought beside a girl barely eleven. They were overpowering another member of Kusaka's old bunch. Karin let out a small whimper feeling something slice her chest right below her collarbone. She looked up at the two overjoyed familiars*.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" They pealed chirruping together. She closed her eyes as they pulled their tiny blades above their heads.

* * *

Toshiro leaped over the black railing of Kusaka's ship. He immediately leapt at the two adolescents that had Karin pinned to the ground. They turned to him with stunned squeals and he took no time in catching one of them in the side with the sword Kusaka had left him and swinging around to rip the blad up the other's front, catching the bare skin of her stomach. They both shrieked and fell to the ground.

* * *

By this time, Ichigo and Yoruichi were also fighting. Matusumoto was fourth and fought the blue twin who was rearing up to stab her captain. He had a petite and bloody figure lying in his lap. Rangiku's heart almost dropped, until the figure shot upwards and threw her arms around Toshiro's neck.

* * *

"Get up. Get up!" Karin whispered into Toshiro's ear, trying to pull him upwards. He complied, though a little slowly. She grabbed his sword in her bloody hands, while he was still turning to see what she was shouting about and raised above her head clashing swords with Sojiro. Karin pushed him back. Kusaka didn't come forward again.

* * *

Toshiro tried to follow Karin as she shoved away from him shakily. A dark woman dressed in a skimpy black skirt and halter corset blocked him from her. She glared at Toshiro and a smile spread across her face, revealing razor sharp teeth. He jerked back and tripped over something, falling to the ground. _Ropes? Why the hell ar-? Spikes? _He grabbed the rope and rolled, whipping the spiked tip at her. She let out a groan of pain before stepping towards him again.

"You and I are gonna have fun, Baby." She laughed, pulling the spike from her shoulder. Toshiro jerked on the rope, but the laughing woman held fast. Toshiro Scrambled to his feet.

"Do you know what they call me, Baby?" She moaned pulling him forward by the rope. Hitsugaya slackened until he was on the other side of the rope, he gripped the spike behind his back and let her pull him forward. She grinned.

"My name's Hallibel. They call me Nix." She laughed lifting her sword. "And, Baby, I never loose." She jerked on the rope and caught the white haired captains shoulder, cutting the flesh slightly. He ducked another swing from Nix and felt the spike on her end of the rope graze the small of his back, the motion opening the scabs over the hole in his front. He momentarily stopped to catch his breath. He looked up and spun around facing her again. She ran at unnatural speed towards him. Toshiro jerked back just in time to avoid decapitation, however, she managed to leave a small nick on the side of his jaw. Her next attack, he ducked and planted his foot as hard as he could in her knee. Nix swore in pain and glared up at Toshiro. She growled pulling on the rope and moving twice as fast as she had been before. _Shit! Karin has my sword! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _Toshiro moved defensively, avoiding her as best her could. He kept a tight grasp on the spiked rope, despite being jerked around like a rag doll. He felt his shirt being weighed down by blood, pain seared through his center as he leaned back avoiding her blade completely.

Standing erect again, Toshiro shouted and thrust the spike forward, putting all his strength into his left arm. He stared at the frozen grin on her face. She shivered.

"Looks like you won, Baby…" She chuckled before falling to her knees. A thin line of blood fell from her still smiling lips before she fell back, her lifeless brown eyes staring at the blue sky above her.

* * *

Karin stood face to face with Sojiro. She tightened her grip on the sword. He laughed. "It's time we end this, Karin." Karin only had time to widen her eyes before he threw the gold box in his hand in the air and cut it perfectly down the middle. It caught landed on the ground. Almost immediately, the sky darkened. Karin narrowed her eyes and stared at the broken pieces. They slowly melted through the deck and vanished as they fell through. She returned her gaze to the black haired man standing in front of her.

"What did you do?" Rain began to drip slowly picking up. Sojiro grinned and stepped forward. Wary once more, Karin raised the sword. Kusaka laughed tossing the blue hilted one at her feet.

"I won't be needing that." She picked up the heavier sword and slowly backed away from Sojiro. The ship was rocking violently now. She turned around and ran to the edge of the ship. The sea was calm. Then the ship stopped. Turning around, Karin let out a squeak, being knocked from her feet by a wall of water.

* * *

Matsumoto faced the man Karin was fighting. She doubled back being drenched in water. After the initial spray, Rangiku opened her eyes. A tower of water that reached to the clouds and higher had engulfed the center of the ship. A hideous and water logged laughed came from the pillar. She jumped as it swept over the place where she had just been standing and was making it's way towards the oncoming fleet of ships. "Oh no…" She heard a timid blonde behind her mumble.

* * *

Toshiro felt someone knock into him with unnatural force. He and that person were thrown into the railing. It cracked and he caught the wrist of whoever it was as they slid between the bars. With the other hand, Toshiro took HIS actual sword and stabbed it into the black wood. He heard a grunt of pain from behind him. Looking back, Toshiro stared into the confused bruised eyes of Karin.

"I won't let you fall. I promise." He vowed. She laughed.

"I wouldn't make promises I couldn't keep if I were you." She replied. _CRACK!_ Toshiro's eyes jerked to his sword. The wood had cracked and they lowered violently. One more snap and both Toshiro and Karin plummeted into the turbulent water.

* * *

Karin opened her eyes and felt Toshiro holding her tightly against him. She looked up. They were under water, but were standing on solid ground. Even though her white shirt was soaked completely, her skin was dry. Toshiro's sword pressed into her back when he opened his eyes. They met hers with the same stunned look. They were surrounded by something. Thinking about it, it was cold.

"It's ice." Toshiro muttered, looking around them. Karin pulled out of his grasp to get a better look and water came crashing down on them. Karin clamped her mouth shut remembering her last run in with water. She forced her eyes open and reached for Toshiro, who reached for her. Their fingertips touched. Karin forced herself forward until they laced with Toshiro's. The water stopped and beaded into frozen drops all around them. Karin reached again for his other hand and touched the end of the sword. It extended into a silver chain, sliding through Karin's fingers. It wrapped itself around her waist and down her arm, stopping in her hand and curling into a hooked spike. She met Toshiro eyes and smirked.

"Let's go save the Seireitei." She grinned squeezing his hand.

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard." Toshiro replied. Karin squeezed his hand even tighter and they began forcing themselves towards the surface.

* * *

Yoruichi caught the wrist of the man she was fighting. His blue eyes narrowed and he laughed.

"You're pretty fast, Pussy Cat." He said as she swung her leg into the side of his head. He grabbed her ankle and they fell into a fighting pile on the ground. She caught his jaw with her elbow and he rolled, pinning her to the ground. She growled and head-butted him as hard as she could. The blue haired man sat up, still straddling her. Yoruichi slid out from under him and hit him in numerous pressure points. His left arm fell slack. He growled jumping to his feet, swinging at her with his right. Yoruichi jerked down onto her back and kicked him square in the chest. He slammed off the ground and Yoruichi wasted no time in leaping towards him, fist raised. He caught her wrist and she barely managed to catch her footing as he whipped her over his head. She shifted her stance and griped his wrist, ripping him off the ground, thrusting him through the already weak wood on her other side. He crashed through the boards and dragged her down with him.

Grimmjow flipped around, he had had enough of this devil woman. They fell into the dim lower deck. He fought to keep her away long enough to get a hit in. Finally, he ducked and gave her a sharp uppercut. He smiled with satisfaction, feeling and hearing the crunch of her jaw. She hit the wall and slid to the ground.

"Not so tough now, are we?" He laughed stalking towards her raising the arm she didn't incapacitate. She looked up at him and laughed.

"No, Tommy Boy, you just haven't seen my secret weapon." Grimmjow felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back at a blonde man.

"You know you've made a grave mistake. Never take your eyes off your opponent." The weird man chided. Grimmjow whipped his head back to the purple haired woman and she was gone. Something hit him at the base of his spine and worked its way up to the base of his neck. He fell paralyzed to the ground. Black slammed on him and he breathed no more.

* * *

Looking up, Soi Fon spotted her Yoruichi being helped up by that stupid shopkeeper. She gritted her teeth and looked down. Her first mate spoke.

"Um, Captain?"

"WHAT?" Soi Fon exploded whipped around. The man who was twice her size jerked back.

"There's something in between us ... and that ship." The black haired captain spun around once more and stared at the water. She narrowed her eyes.

"What is that?" She muttered. She shivered at the strong breeze that flew through her hair. An explosion of water and ice appeared in front of her. Staring up at the bright shape, Soi Fon gasped. "It's a dragon..." The entire crew ducked as the dragon tore after something towards the dock. Soi Fon acted quickly.

"It's headed for the docks! Don't let it get near them!" She screeched and pointed. Killing the blonde bastard-outlaw would have to wait.

* * *

***Familiar: An animal possessed by Satan.**

* * *

**I definitely like the Grimmjow/Yoruichi fight the best. The Toshiro/Karin scene are a little shaky... I'll try to make them better in the next chapter. I think that'll be the last chapter... I had to stop short of myself in this chapter, or else it would have been waaayyyy toooooo lonnngggggg. I'm not sure when I'll add the next chapter, my next few weeks are filled with hell on earth or Fort Indian Town and Hawk Mountain! **

**Hope you enjoyed the story! I'll update ASAP! ^.^ **


	7. A Hung-Over Lieutenant

**So, this is the final chapter I think... I'll put a list of the music I listened to while working in this at the bottom. I loved writing this... Though I do think It's a little bit predictable... I loved writing the very end of this... I can see it happening. Really, I can. This chapter took me two weeks to write... So let me know what you think, hai! ;) **

* * *

_"They sent men to kill you. They sent Toshiro to kill you! They don't give a shit about you. They never did. The Seireitei doesn't want justice… They want blood, Kusaka." I looked up at the brunette man who was grinning broadly at me. _

"_Are you going to give them the blood they lust so badly for?" I smiled widely._

"_Of course I am." He nodded in satisfaction._

"_You're going to need to wait." I nodded._

"_There is a seal used by the King. He moves it every twenty years. You only have to wait three more years. Until then, take my little sisters and build yourself a crew. Last time they moved the Seal, Crew 9 was responsible. This time it will be Crew 10. Get someone as bait to lure the young new captain away from his post." I nodded_

"_It will be my pleasure."_

* * *

Never before had Karin felt more alive. The dragon they were surrounded by something surreal. She looked up at Toshiro, who didn't seem to realize he was thousands of feet above the water. He kept his eyes open and locked on the dark clouds above the giant pillar of water in front of them. Karin sobered and focused on the unique fight ahead of her.

"Toshiro…" She said gripping the hook tighter and looking up at the smooth white-haired prodigy.

"We'll have to get around him somehow." He said answering her before she could ask. "I don't think flanking him will work." Karin thought for a moment.

"What if we divided and conquered?" He looked down at her.

"How?" Karin let go of his hand, still holding onto the hook. The dragon cracked and split down the center into two dragons. Toshiro gasped seeing the dragon split, he was even more stunned when he look at Karin and heard her voice though her lips didn't move.

"Damn this is awesome. His face looks freaking adorable!" Toshiro furrowed his brow and looked towards Kusaka's tower of water.

"Karin, focus. I want you to get around to the front while I attack him from behind. Will you do that?" Karin looked stunned to hear Toshiro's voice in her head, but she nodded, pulling forward, the chain snapped. Karin reached her hand out as a perfect replica of sword materialized in her other hand.

"Let's go." She grinned gritting her teeth.

* * *

Rangiku was amazed seeing a block of ice shoot out of the water and take off after the turret of water. She was thrown back and rolled to her feet facing a new opponent. A teenaged woman with two long black pigtails abided their smirking at her. Next to her stood a blonde with spikey hair and a white-eye patch. Matsumoto raised her sword defensively as the younger one drew her sword and ran, screaming at her. Within three strokes, Matsumoto had the little girl floored and her silver blade at her throat.

"You're to young to be out here." Rangiku sighed. The girl's eyes narrowed. She leaned up on her elbows looking savagely at Rangiku.

"Yeah, well at least I know where the allegiances of my captain lie!" Pity gone.

"What did you say?" Rangiku shouted pulling her up by the collar of her shirt. The honey blonde grabbed the foot of the older girl and jerked her to the ground. The first kid kicked Matsumoto hard in the gut, sending her the spikey haired girl backwards.

"Loly! Help!" She begged. Rangiku stood and kept ahold of her ankle.

* * *

Loly backed up and tripped over some kind of rope. She looked up to see what was behind her. The wall. She looked towards Melanie being held in the air by one foot as the psycho woman stalked towards her. She threw her free arm out, her sword shining in the dull light. Rain was pouring down, soaking all three of them to the bone. She threw Melanie against the wall next to Loly and pointed her sword at them.

"You're both little more than children! What would you know of MY captain? You don't know how it felt when he left! I knew the reason! YOUR _captain _threw Kurosaki's sister overboard to drown! He was more of a man than your captain! At least he made his reason obvious before he left… " They both stared at her in confusion. This didn't seem to be about their captains anymore.

* * *

"Ranny." Rangiku stopped and turned around. She narrowed her eyes warily. This had to be false. There he stood. Rangiku turned her sword on him.

"You're not here. That would mean… that would mean…" She stammered Gin stepped towards her.

"I'm here. You don't have to cry anymore." Until he had said that, she hadn't noticed she'd been crying. Using one arms, she ripped the sleeve across her face, throwing the water from the rain and her tears aside.

"You weren't here when I needed you. You're the enemy now." The words ripped through her teeth, shocking herself. Gin held her gaze and frowned. Rangiku gasped seeing him draw his sword and thrust it towards her center. She heard the clanking of metal hitting the ground behind her. His face twisted into a pain-stricken grin. She froze as he dropped his sword and fell limp in her arms. The black haired girl fell to the ground, her eyes still wide with shock. The other blonde was staring into Rangiku's horrified expression with triumph.

* * *

"_Hey sexy, let's see if you can keep up." I looked up at the man grinning smoothly at me. I shoved my tongue into my cheek and stared at him. He winked at me and I took the sword he offered me. I swung it around a few times to get the feel for it before setting into my stance. I grinned as he ran for me. Our swords clashed and I ducked, sweeping my leg out and knocking him from his feet. He leapt back to his feet looking impressed. He took my shoulder and slammed me against the nearest wall, pinning one of my arms above my head. I narrowed my eyes shooting him a seductive look. His grip softened and I forced my elbow down into his nose. He doubled back and gripped my sword tighter running at him. Two Chinese girls who stared me down furiously blocked my vision of him. I shoved one back and jerked back, forcing my hands into the wooden floor beneath me forcing my feet into the one dressed in blue. They jumped up ready again but froze hearing the man whose nose I just bloodied speak._

"_No… Ladies… She's perfect. You wanna new home, Sexy?" I raised an eyebrow. _

"_You gotta a name?" I asked popping my hip out, the skintight dress ripping up my leg revealing my thigh. He laughed._

"_Sojiro Kusaka. You?" I smirked._

"_Karin Kurosaki." A devious smile spread across his face._

"_Perfect…"_

* * *

Karin ripped around the front of Sojiro and his hurricane of water. She could see a dark shape in the center.

_I can get at his center... Maybe if I take out the water or turn it to ice, Toshiro can get at his center._

"Karin, don't!" She heard his voice in her head.

"Then what do you suggest?" Karin could see his pissed expression.

"I see what you mean now—" Karin didn't hear him finish, she ripped herself back seeing an arm of water take a few strands of her raven hair as it passed. She thrust the sword upwards into the weaponized water. Karin smiled in satisfaction as the white water began to slow and freeze above her.

* * *

"_Karin is quiet." _Toshiro thought finally closing in on Kusaka. Half of the water tower was frozen. He brought his sword down in the unfrozen water and watched it start to freeze. Out of nowhere, Karin thrust herself into him throwing them both back out of range of the new half frozen monster facing them.  
"Dammit! That didn't work like I thought it would." Karin hissed. She turned to Toshiro.

* * *

"New plan. We're going in there, to kill it at it's source. Got it?" She demanded turning to Toshiro. He wanted to argue, though he already knew Karin's mind was made up.

"When I say go… You go straight through. Make me an entrance. Then when I get in. Freeze everything. I'll fight Kusaka." Toshiro closed his eyes for a moment. He felt something grab his shoulder and turn him. His eyes snapped open feeling something soft touching his lips. Karin had already pulled back before he was fully aware of what just happened.

"GO!" She shouted shoving him forward. Toshiro held the tip of his sword towards the center of the water pillar. Once he burst through to the other side he whipped around. Karin was in the center of it. As it closed, she smiled at him, a little sadly.

* * *

Karin doubted she'd ever see the light of day again. She caught one last glimpse of Toshiro and smiled sadly.

"What are you doing here, Karin?" She defensively drew her sword and whipped around. She looked stunned. Sojiro looked like a hollow of his former self. The bags under his sagging eyes told her immediately that he was suffering.

"You can't kill me. Not without killing yourself, too." He groaned, raising his arm towards her. Water snapped at her like a whip. She barely pulled back in time. Jerking up again, she let out a scream and dove for Sojiro. Using water, he fought back as best as he could. Karin fought relentlessly. She felt the shell around them starting to freeze. Toshiro was doing what she had told him to do.

_Excellent._ She continued to jab at Kusaka, who barely moved at of her way every time. She screamed feeling something rake across her back. She looked down at the hole that filled in quickly below her. She looked up to see a cannonball floating in mid air. Karin ducked to avoid another cannonball buzz past her head. She turned to Kusaka a second too late and choked a breath back feeling water rip through her center. She looked up at the sick face of Sojiro. She heard the faint scream of someone coming closer.

_Toshiro…_ She forced herself into a fighting stance once more. She fought more violently than ever. She screamed with Toshiro and impaled Sojiro Kusaka through the front. She looked over at the silver stained red inches from her arm, through his chest. She smiled seeing Kusaka beginning to freeze. She looked up at the white haired man behind Sojiro. He smiled at her. Karin coughed, blood filling her mouth. The water tower was starting to collapse. Toshiro's smile turned to horror. He reached for Karin. With all her strength, she planted her shoulder in his chest. He reached for her as his was forced from the failing water pillar. She closed her eyes once he was clear of the wave.

* * *

Toshiro hit the water and floated under. He forced himself above water and looked up. The clouds were starting to clear. The ice he had been surrounded by had melted into chunks floating in the water.

"Karin!" He shouted. She had been hurt. Bad. He spun in the water looking for any signs of life.

"K-Karin?" He shouted again. He gasped being jerked from the water and thrown roughly onto the wooden deck of the Second Crew's ship. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the edge looking to the icy water.

"KARIN!" He shouted again. He felt hands on his shoulders pulling him away from the edge where he was trying to jump. He felt someone pull him into them.

"Toshiro, you're alright. I'm surprised." It was Yourichi. He shoved away from her and returned to the edge.

"No… No, I'm not all right. She can't be dead!" He slammed his fist into the railing.

"Toshiro." He turned to Ichigo. He had tears streaking his face and a person bundled in a towel cradled in his arms. Toshiro's feet became lead as he forced himself forward. Ichigo surrendered her to his arms. Taking one look at her, Toshiro fell to his knees. He pulled her against him and fell to the side.

* * *

Rangiku screamed in horror throwing her sword at the devil blonde who was backing away. The girl grabbed the blade pinning her to the wall. She looked into Rangiku's eyes one last time; fear was all they held before nothing clouded them. Dragged down by dead weight, she lowered Gin into her lap. He coughed and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He rasped. Rangiku frowned and stroked his hair. He reached up and curled one of her long hair strands around his finger.

"You grew it out for me." He smiled. Tears filled Rangiku's eyes and she nodded.

"Forgive me." He whispered. His hand fell slack and his eyes clouded. Rangiku took a breath in before letting out a grief-stricken shout. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him against her. She softly sang the song she often sang to him when they were younger.

"Now and again we try to just stay alive… maybe we'll turn it all around 'cuz it's not too late… it's never too late…" She looked up at the purple haired woman who was looked down at her with a saddened look.

"I think you should go to your captain, Rangiku." Hardly one to argue, Matsumoto robotically complied.

* * *

Karin turned around. A woman made of gold was smiling at her.

"You're a hero, Karin." She looked into the woman's face.

"Mom!" She exclaimed falling into her mother's embrace.

"I died… didn't I?" Karin quivered not daring to look up.

"We're not ready for you yet, Karin." Karin turned to her mother and a slight smile played on her lips.

"I still have time?" Misaki smiled and nodded. She took one step forward and took Karin's hand, then turned to the small pool of water.

"Jump." She whispered. Karin looked surprised, but followed her mother's orders.

* * *

Looking up, Toshiro's eyes widened. Something was hurtling towards the ship. In the same moment, Karin's body in his arms turned to ice and melted in the next instant. With a gasp, Toshiro pulled himself to his feet and turned his gaze upwards again. It was aimed right for him. Taking a few shuffling steps backwards, Toshiro turned and cannonballed into the water. Sure enough, when he resurfaced, it had changed it's pattern to follow him.

* * *

Matsumoto had no idea what had possessed her captain as he leaped over board. He looked back up at the sky. She followed his gaze and gasped seeing a gold fireball hurtling towards him. It connected with the water, causing such a wave that even though Toshiro had swum a good distance away, Rangiku still got splashed. The water quieted again and Toshiro was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Taking his face in her hands, Karin pressed her lips to Toshiro's. His eyes snapped open in shock, once again. Pulling away, she laced her fingers with his and kicked towards the surface. He gasped once breaking through and cupped her face in his hands, unbelievingly. His turquoise eyes looked astonished.

"K-Karin?" He murmured. Karin grinned and nodded. Toshiro laughed in relief.

"Are you two going to stay in the water? Or are you getting out?" They both looked up at Yoruichi and Urahara, who were standing over them and grinning. Karin reached up and took Yoruichi's hand. Toshiro grabbed Urahara's and pulled him over the side of the ship.

* * *

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. You are under arrest for desertion of your post, attempted murder of lieutenants Hisagi and Kira, and loss of the King's item entrusted to you, the King's Seal." Toshiro stiffened his shoulders. Karin turned to Soi Fon and angrily clenched her fists.

"He jumped because Sojiro was trying to drown me, those two assholes were trying to kidnap me and he hasn't lost anything!" She hissed holding up an intricate gold bracelet that graced her wrist. The black haired woman looked stunned that someone would challenge her.

"St-still. Orders are orders. He has to be taken into custody for his crimes. He will be put on trial and…" Ichigo stepped up behind her.

"J-Ju-Just shut up!" He interrupted. She turned and stared incredulously at him.

"You talk too damn much." He smirked tilting his chin down and raising his eyebrows slightly. Soi Fon's face turned a deep shade of red and she turned to her lieutenant.

"Soi Fon, let them go. They just saved the entire Seireitei." Once again, she spun; this time to face Yoruichi, shock and betrayal flashed across her face. She regained herself and fixed her blue uniform before speaking again.

"We will drop you all on the beach right off the coast of port. If any of you aren't back to port by nightfall, I will order warrants for your arrest." Her sentence ended in a shocked 'ooumph' as Yoruichi and Rangiku pulled her into a tight hug suffocating her from all angles.

* * *

"See, it's right here, sir. Toshiro only left his post because the man who had stolen this tried to drown me." The old man nodded.

"I see." He mumbled turning to Toshiro.

"You're forgiven of any crime, provided, it NEVER happens again." He sternly spoke. Toshiro nodded.

"Yes, sir." He looked up at Karin and winked.

"And captain." Toshiro straightened.

"You keep her safe. Don't let her get away." Toshiro smiled, crossing his arms and looking sideways at Karin.

"I don't plan to, sir."

* * *

Standing in front of the head stone, Rangiku sighed. She looked to the hand on her shoulder and smiled at her captain, who was still half her height.

"Matusmoto…" He began with a smile.

"Eh, yes, captain?" She jumped, resuming her old habits.

"Thank you for believing I was innocent." He mumbled, turning his back to her and lacing his fingers with Karin's.

"D-did MY captain just-?"

Karin and Toshiro were already walking away.

"Did you just thank me?"  
"Don't be ridiculous." He spoke returning to his habits as well.

"Yes you did!" She squealed running after them.

"You're hearing things, Matsumoto."  
"Ne, why don't we take the rest of the day off work? I hear Shunsui is out of the Fourth's infirmary! And it would be pointless to start at the end of the week."

"Not a chance. I'm terrified to think of the paperwork hidden throughout my office right now." Rangiku stopped and shrugged with a sly smirk. When he was right, he was right.

"I think Rangiku has an excellent idea, Toshi." Karin spoke. Rangiku looked up.

"What are you talking about? Don't encourage her! I've been MIA for more than a week!" Toshrio shot back. He dwindled off after Karin shot him a pleading look.

"Fine. Rangiku, your ass better be SOBER and at your desk when I walk into my office Monday morning." He shouted after his lieutenant who was already vanishing into the sunset. He turned to Karin.

"Do you know what I better be getting out of this?" He growled, pulling Karin against him.

"I don't know what you want… But I know what you're getting." She grinned as he nodded playfully kissing her neck.

"A hung-over lieutenant." Karin snapped friskily shoving away from Toshiro and taking off after Rangiku. He observed her amazed for a second before running after her...

* * *

**What do you guys think? Pirates of the Diamond Dust Rebellion is now complete! I'm ecstatic! ^.^ Let me know what you think! **

* * *

******I Stand Alone by Godsmack**

**On My Own by Three Days Grace**

**Tonight by Seether**

******Daisy by BrandNew**

**This is How You Remind Me by Nickelback**

******Bad Girls by M.I.A.**

**********Bawitdaba by Kid Rock**

**************Blurry by Puddle of Mudd**

**************You Found Me by The Fray**

**************Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**

**************Make a Move by Icon For Hire**

**************Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

**************Over and Over by Three Days Grace**

**************Indestructible by Disturbed**

**************Love Crime by My Darkest Days**

**************Beautiful Hangover by BigBang - This one is actually in Japanese... but it fit the ending to me... **

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll be adding new stories soon! 3**


End file.
